


a common ground

by Idiosyncraticlou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, One Shot, S5 AU, a conversation, argument, female seiya, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiosyncraticlou/pseuds/Idiosyncraticlou
Summary: it's strange that it takes so long for usagi and seiya to realize that they're two sides to the same coin.they have an argument over mamoru, when seiya doesn't understand why usagi still believes in him, still trusts him, even though it has been so long since she has heard from him. how could he hurt her like that, if he truly loved her?
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	a common ground

“You don’t know what its like! To write to someone every day! To write your heart out, because you know, you believe that they are out there, however far they might be, but you will never give up screaming because what if the next time is exactly the time they will hear! Will reply!”

And this stumps Seiya, and she goes pale. But usagi storms away, and doesn’t speak with her, maybe doesn’t show up at school the next day, and no one but seiya knows why.

And she goes to her house, rings on her doorbell, Usagi’s mom answers, and tells her she will get Usagi…who nervously pads down the stairs, and looks at seiya, sleepy, puffy eyes, something so sad radiating from the entirety of her.

And seiya feels she is about to cry.

“I’m sorry,” her voice cracks. She clears her throat, and tries again.

“Odango - I’m so sorry. Can…we take a walk?”

Usagi stares up at her, then moves to put her shoes on. She moves like a ghost, barely there. And Seiya feels horrible. So so horrible.

And then they go to the park, and Seiya tries to figure out what to say, how she could even begin to explain that she knows exactly how Usagi feels, she feels the exact same way, she just never knew.

“I…understand how you feel,” Seiya whispers, the night quiet enough that her voice carries to Usagi, who frowns ever so slightly. “I didn’t know I did, but I really do. I really really do.” Seiya feels clumsy. But she tries again.

“You know, the song we always sing?” She says. And Usagi glances over at her briefly before looking back at the twilight street in front of them, leaves turning indigo in the shadows of the night, hiding from the auburn glows of streetlamps.

Seiya smiles faintly, “search, for your love,” she sings quietly, “sora no suishouuuuu,” and playfully swaying as if she’s performing on stage, hoping to lighten to mood. Usagi doesn’t say anything, but it feels like she’s smiling behind her eyes, and Seiya relaxes slightly.

“The reason we sing it…is because we lost someone we love. Someone very dear to us.” She says, voice unwillingly sombre.

Usagi looks at her, pain shining in her eyes. Seiya swallows and continues, “we don’t know where she went, as far as we know she came here, to Japan, and we thought we could find her, but Japan might seem small when looking from above, compared to when you’re standing right in it.

“I never realized how small we were. When you’re flying over it all, it looks like you could walk from shore to shore in a day, but then you land and your feet connect with the pavement and suddenly you’re the smallest thing on the planet. The ocean is so wide, to stand in front of it, to look across it, to try and see anything except for endless blue.”

Something feels like its untying inside her, but she can’t help herself. It’s all coming out, and if she were to be spilled open in front of anyone she is glad it is Usagi, so she allows herself.

“And you think the ocean is big, but then you turn around and you look at this land, and this island that was supposed to be so small and easy to scale, is larger than anything you could have expected. It’s so difficult to be someone unfamiliar, I never expected it would feel this way, I thought all people looked like people, but then I’ve been living here and, its like…”

 _Its like living on another planet,_ she almost says, which makes her laugh and tilt her head to look up towards the sky.

“I’ve seen millions of people, and it never fails to shock me that there are always more. And they’re all different. And its interesting, the world is so big and wide and full of hope, but when you’re waiting for one person, its like none of it matters,”

Her eyes map the stars above them, and she feels like if she looks enough then maybe the sky will have mercy and swallow her whole. But it doesn’t.

“So we sing. We sing, because that’s the fastest way to get people to hear you, to write a letter to someone when you don’t know their address. And I open my heart and pour everything out, day and night, in hopes that we will be heard by the right person, all we need is a sign, any sign, that they’re out there, that they’re listening, that all of this isn’t in vain. And…we still haven’t.” Her eyes glaze over, but she refuses to cry.

“But I believe in it. I believe that our message is reaching them, I have to believe it, because what are the other options? I know this person is out there, and if they’re not saying anything back, then there must be a good reason. Because I trust them. I know that if they’re hearing us, there’s a good reason that they’re not saying anything back. And if they still haven’t heard us, then that means we need to sing only louder.” Her eyes refuse to stop tearing up, so she clenches them shut and furrows her brows, lowering her head, finally looking away from the stars.

 _But that doesn’t mean its easy_ , she thinks.

“Seiya….” Usagi’s voice catches her, something new flooding through her. Again. Always.

Seiya looks at her, eyes determined. “So I am sorry, Odango. I know how you feel, and I’m sorry that I didn’t take you seriously. I see how you believe in him, and I see that I might never be able to understand because I don’t know him, but in some way, I do understand. Because I think we feel the same way.” She swallows.

“I’m sorry.”

They’ve stopped walking now, and are both looking at one another with an earnestness that makes Seiya’s heart sting.

 _And that doesn’t mean I can’t also love you_ , Seiya thinks, and this thought startles her and her eyes widen infinitesimally, and she blinks. She feels her cheeks heat up. But Usagi keeps looking at her gently, and smiles, taking her bashfulness as embarrassment for the vulnerability.

“It’s okay, Seiya.” She says. “I’m…sorry that you know how I feel.”

After a moment, Usagi smiles a bit sheepishly, “that sounds a bit funny,” she says.

“You never were too strong with words, Odango,” Seiya smiles back.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Seiya’s smile widens.

“I can’t think of a single thing that I don’t know, Seiya.” She huffs, and that makes Seiya laugh unexpectedly.

“Oh Odango, I’m not even going to reply to that,” smiling down at Usagi.

“Hmmf!” Usagi crosses her arms and looks away. After a beat, “Hey…” Seiya’s voice is still a bit tight with emotion, despite their joking. “Thanks,” she finishes lamely. Usagi looks down, and her arms fall to her sides.

They start walking again.

“For what?” She asks.

“Oh, umm, for hearing me out…” Seiya replies, “for giving me another chance.”

“Of course, Seiya. I believe in you. I don’t think you’re bad, and I don’t blame you for anything. I’m just glad that we understand each other, so thank you, too.”

Seiya feels something brush against her hand, and suddenly Usagi’s is sliding into her own, entwining their fingers together and squeezing, once. She doesn’t let go.

“And…” Usagi continues, “I’m also glad that you believe. I’m glad that you still believe, after all this time, even though you haven’t heard anything back.” She sounds so sad, sounds like she’s letting something out that she’s been holding in for a long time.

“Just because you haven’t given up, doesn’t mean it's easy.”

Seiya’s lips part in surprise and she smiles, glancing over at her. “No, it doesn’t.” She squeezes her hand back.

They trace the starlit paths twinkling with fireflies around the open park, glad for the silence of the night. This feels like something they can hold together, just the two of them.

They don’t speak the rest of the way, and neither feels like she needs to. A gentle seed blooms between their palms, each second growing stronger, more steady, and with every step their footfalls fall more evenly into synch. Seiya bids her goodnight once they reach her home, and falling asleep that night, she feels like the warmth of her hand still hasn’t left her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> oh GOSH thanks for reading this :') I wrote this when I should have been studying for an exam, but thats how most things go, isnt it. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you like this, because I've been writing about the two of them incessantly and dream of writing a full fic, oh GOD, because i adore the two of them so MUCH. 
> 
> even though things seem confusing between the two of them (because they are), i fully intend on having them fully, completely, utterly in love with each other, sleeping together, limbs tangled, snoring too loud. Waking each other up by their hogging of blankets. But then, Seiya wouldn't be able to steal them back because she would get so caught up in how peaceful and beautiful usagi looks.... on those bedsheets dusted in starlight.... ANYWAY! 
> 
> Thanks, and goodbye:)


End file.
